It was a Love Story
by NoLongerUpdated
Summary: Not the sequel for A Cry in the Dark.As of now it's a one-shot story. Story with Aubrey, Jessica, and Risika.Oh goody.I'm not wonderful at summaries I'm sorry. Please Read and Review."It was a love story, Risika and I.Was being the key word.To be hon..."
1. Aubrey

WARNING: Spoilers to Demon in my View and In the Forest of the Night.

-Aubrey-

It was a love story, Risika and I. Was being the key word. To be quite honest she didn't seem to love me back. I don't blame her of course, I didn't show my affection in the most obvious of ways. Maybe that's why my crush grew into an overbearing aching need for her. Maybe it was because of that aching need for her my childish ways became more cruel, making her loathe me.

After our fight (quite literally, I _do_ mean fight) I was heartbroken. I realized that she would never love me, and what pained me even more was that she thought I absolutely despised her, that I always had. I suffered of course. Not only because of my broken heart, but because of the shame that came with losing a fight, and having your blood taken.

The pain dulled through time, and the shame faded away. Of course both came back when a young author decided to publish our story. After many threats, and many deaths I learned about the author. This Ash Night, I was determined to make him pay. So I enrolled into his school as Alex Remington (I was tempted to use Alexander Weatere, but I resisted) to find Ash Night, and kill him. Needless to say I was surprised to find a teenage girl who was unaware that her stories were true. I fell in love with Jessica and changed her when Fala tried to kill her.

After I changed Jessica, I didn't expect that anyone would try to go after her. How stupid I was. I had assumed that Jessica would be safe for three reasons. 1) Siete loved Jessica's mother. 2) Jessica had been kept alive by Siete's blood 3) Jessica had taken my blood, and there were few vampires who dared anger me.

Siete could care less about Jessica. It was her mother that he loved, and she betrayed him by going to a witch for mortality. He didn't care that Jessica was more his child then Jazlyn's. He only cared enough to tell her this in a dream.

She did not have Siete's protection, I was dismayed but for only a short period of time. I realized that she still had _my _protection, and Jessica was already very strong by herself. The problem was, neither of us were as strong as Risika.

A/N- Dunno if I'm going to continue this. Didn't plan this out (which is why it's anything but great) and it's sort of old. So yeah. This is not a sequel to A Cry in the Dark (obviously) but umm read it, it's loads better then this. If I do continue this the rating will be changed.[I most likely will continue this, even if it's just the same thing in different POVs]


	2. Risika

-Risika-

I felt him. I knew he was angry, I knew he was worried, and I knew he didn't know where to look. I smiled. He really didn't think about what he let me do to him when I took his blood. Stupid boy, did he really think I'd let him get away with it?

He let me believe that Alexander was dead. He might as well be dead now, I no longer know my brother. We no longer speak. Aubrey killed Tora, oh Tora my little kitty. I can't think of anything else that I loved more then Tora since I've died. I don't think anything ever understood me as much as Tora.

Of course I can't forget the death of Rachel. May she rest in peace. When I first took Aubrey's blood I thought she was still alive, but then Alexander helped me see that she was dead. That she died long ago. Risika only held on to parts of Rachel, or so I thought. I didn't let Aubrey live because Rachel stopped me, I let him live because I knew one day I'd be able to cause him pain.

This was my way of causing Aubrey pain. Leaving a puddle of Jessica's blood in his home, kidnapping her. This is my way of getting my revenge. I know that Jessica is his Tora.

And I will be the truck that splatters that pretty kitty on the road.

A/N- There _should_ be one more chapter. All will be explained. If not um... ((runs)) lol

This explanation is my opinion on the story. I don't own any of the books, AHAR does. I'm not saying this is how she sees it but this is how I interpreted it so...yeah

I know that Risika told Alexander that Rachel was dead but she also said, "I am Rachel." and something about keeping her humanity, and that was the reason she let Aubrey live. Rachel is her humanity. And Alexander helping Risika see Rachel is dead is by him not speaking to her (that's something I made up, it should take place after ITFOTN). Alexander doesn't want to see Risika, he wants to see Rachel. I know you're probably wondering how come Risika knew Siete wouldn't go after her. When Aubrey let Risika have his blood AHAR explains that Risika can see his mind completely. Since Jessica became a vampire because of Aubrey's blood I think maybe Risika would be able to see Aubrey's fledglings mind freely also. That's what I think if you don't agree poo you it's fanfiction muahaha :)


End file.
